WHY AM I HERE?
by X6H9X
Summary: AU [H] Anak pertama yang penuh tekanan. Selama 23 tahun hidupnya, merasa tidak berguna, tidak pernah bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan baik dan benar. Jadi bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia ada, mengapa dilahirkan ke dunia. [N] Mantan womanizer yang menjadi calon ayah di usia 23 tahun, tetapi ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya mengakhiri pernikahannya. Sampai dua tahun ini agaknya masih menduda.


**WHY AM I HERE?**

.

* * *

.

Pernahkah kalian merasa begitu tidak berguna?

Hingga kalian akan bertanya-tanya….

Mengapa kalian ada di dunia? Mengapa kalian dilahirkan? Apa tujuan kalian diciptakan?

Mengapa ada Hyuuga Hinata?

Aku sedang berada di titik itu, titik di mana aku merasa hanya bisa makan, minum, tidur, dan … buang air.

Aku pikir tidak ada orang yang semalas diriku. Aku bahkan malas hanya untuk mendengar teriakan-teriakan marah dari dalam diriku, malas hanya untuk mematuhi ajakan bangkit dari dalam jiwaku yang berontak. Seolah-olah hidupku cukup berhenti di sini, tak bisa lebih baik lagi, dan aku berbalik benci pada diriku sendiri, diriku yang tak berguna dan diselimuti kemalasan ini.

Pendidikanku terbengkalai, prestasiku sekian tahun seperti tak berarti lagi. Bahkan adikku lebih serius dalam pendidikannya, hendak menyalipku. Orang tuaku tak lagi merasa bangga padaku. Semua yang ku lakukan seperti sia-sia, tak ada guna. Aku stres, aku frustrasi. Aku merasa tak pantas hidup, namun aku masih takut untuk mati, takut karena aku telah menyiakan hidupku ini.

Aku lupa bagaimana bisa ke sini. Begitu sadar, aku melihat aliran sungai berbatu di bawah sana. Mengundangku untuk melompat. Deru kendaraan bermotor berlalu lalang di belakangku membuatku semakin pening. Aku jadi ingin terjun. Ku pejamkan mataku dengan kedua lengan yang perlahan merentang, ku bebaskan pikiranku hingga yang tertinggal hanya keheningan.

Aku seperti melayang….

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

Aku nyaris tak bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri. Mataku yang perih mengerjap pelan. Begitu penglihatanku lebih jelas, ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Sebuah kamar yang begitu asing, dan kini aku sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang beraroma cendana, wangi yang maskulin.

Perlahan aku bangun, masih menyesuaikan dengan kondisi kepalaku yang agak berat. Kakiku lemas ketika ku coba untuk menurunkannya ke lantai. Rasa dingin seketika menjalar ke telapak kakiku yang menyentuh ubin. Dalam benakku masih bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku di sini, dan siapa yang membawaku kemari.

Terakhir kali yang ku ingat, aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hidupku yang tak berguna ini. Namun sekarang ada penyesalan jika mengingat niat itu pernah hampir ku wujudkan.

" _Sumimasen_ , ada orang?"

Aku berjalan ke luar kamar dengan waspada. Bagaimanapun tempat ini begitu asing bagiku, aku tidak tahu siapa atau orang seperti apa yang akan menyambutku. Jujur aku takut sekali.

"Oh, Hyuuga, kau sudah bangun?"

Eh? Siapa pria yang mendekat itu? Sepertinya kenal, di mana aku pernah melihatnya, ya?

"Uzumaki … Senpai?"

"Ya, baguslah kau tidak lupa."

Aku ingat sekarang. Dia Uzumaki Naruto, seniorku di universitas. Dia terkekeh setelah ucapan terakhirnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, segala yang ku ingat tentangnya seolah terangkat begitu saja.

Di universitas dulu, aku dan dia satu fakultas. Tapi dia lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Jika sekarang aku 23, ku taksir usianya 25 saat ini. Adiknya adalah teman seangkatanku. Dulu dia termasuk mahasiswa aktif dan berprestasi, namun entah apa masalahnya, suatu ketika dia menjadi jarang masuk kuliah, lalu memutuskan untuk pindah ke universitas lain sebelum di- _drop_ - _out_. Meskipun prestasinya bagus, reputasinya di luaran kurang baik. Dia dikenal sebagai _womanizer_ , dan tak jarang mengunjungi _nightclub_.

Tak lama, ku dengar dari adiknya kalau dia menikah, dan akan segera memiliki anak. Saat itu langsung terpikirkan olehku kalau dia menikahi kekasihnya yang sudah dihamilinya. Buah dari kebadungannya. Namun ada kabar buruk saat kelahiran, temanku kehilangan keponakannya. Yang artinya, dia kehilangan anaknya yang baru dilahirkan.

Dan saat itu, aku melihatnya. Seorang pemain wanita dan _anak dugem_ seperti dirinya menangisi kepergian anaknya di lorong rumah sakit. Detik itu aku melihat sisi lain dari dirinya.

Terakhir aku hanya mendengar kalau dia bercerai, hingga kini berjumpa kembali, yang entah bagaimana mulanya. Aku tidak ingat mengapa dia bisa membawaku ke sini, ke tempatnya.

"Minumlah."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika dia menyodorkan segelas teh hangat kepadaku. Segera ku minum untuk menghargai niat baiknya. Manis, memberiku ketenangan, perasaanku membaik.

Dia belum mengatakan apapun, dan aku ingin tahu mengapa dia membawaku ke tempat ini.

"Ano, Senpai, bagaimana bisa aku sampai kemari?"

"Aku memungutmu di pinggir jalan," candanya.

"Senpai…."

Dia tertawa mendengarku menuntut jawaban.

"Tadi dalam perjalanan ke apartemenku ini, aku melihatmu di jembatan. Kau seperti orang yang mau bunuh diri terjun ke sungai." Dia sangat _to the point_ , "Atau memang itu niatmu?"

Malunya aku, sampai rasanya tidak sanggup menjawabnya. Dugaannya tidak salah. Memang, aku sempat ingin mengakhiri hidupku. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya, mengapa dia masih saja mengenaliku padahal dulu tidak dekat, sekedar tahu. Namun ku urungkan niatku, dan akhirnya hanya bisa bungkam, menunduk, sambil meremas gelas tehku yang mulai dingin.

"Baru kali ini aku bersyukur saat macet. Kalau tidak bosan berada di dalam mobil, mungkin aku tak akan melihatmu tadi. Tapi saat aku mau menegurmu, kau malah pingsan."

"Maaf, Senpai, aku merepotkan." Aku sangat malu dan merasa tidak enak padanya, "Tapi kenapa Senpai tak meninggalkanku saja, daripada malu dilihat yang lain? Membawa pulang perempuan yang hampir bunuh diri, dan pingsan di pinggir jalan, bagaimana tanggapan orang lain padamu nanti?"

"Kenapa harus malu?" Dia kembali terbahak, "Aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya ku lakukan. Lagipula aku tidak mempermasalahkan penilaian orang. Dan tak kenal juga. Kalau pun bukan aku yang membawamu, bisa saja orang lain yang akan melakukannya, tapi mana bisa aku membiarkan itu terjadi."

Apa maksudnya?

.

* * *

.

Dia bilang akan membelikanku makanan dari kafe di lantai bawah, dan memintaku menunggunya. Tetapi seolah ada sesuatu yang memanggilku, aku malah keluar apartemennya, memasuki lift dan menuju puncak bangunan ini. Berjalan mendekati tepi, dapat ku lihat sungai mengalir di bawah sana, sungai yang sama dengan yang ingin ku terjuni tadi.

Aku kenal lingkungan ini. Ternyata apartemen ini tidak jauh dari lokasi yang tadi ku tuju, masih berada di kawasan yang dapat ku jangkau tanpa perlu merasa takut tersesat.

Jika jatuh dari gedung belasan lantai apa akan langsung mati tanpa merasa sakit?

Gedung ini termasuk bangunan baru, di _rooftop_ -nya belum ada pagar pembatas tambahan. Mendekati pinggiran, pagar betonnya hanya setinggi pahaku. Aku tinggal condong ke depan sedikit, lalu aku akan jatuh.

Aku mundur satu langkah ketika menyadari satu hal. Dia yang membawaku ke sini pasti akan mendapatkan masalah jika aku melakukannya di sini. Setelah mati pun aku akan merepotkan, bahkan jauh lebih besar. Tak menutup kemungkinan apartemen ini akan jadi sepi mengingat pernah dijadikan lokasi bunuh diri. Belum lagi aib yang harus ditanggung oleh keluargaku, betapa malunya mereka mendapati namaku terampang di surat kabar atau media berita lainnya, namun bukan karena prestasi. Dan masalah-masalah lain yang menyertainya.

Aku hidup saja sudah banyak menyusahkan, mengapa aku mempunyai niat untuk mati dengan lebih memalukan? Tidakkah aku memiliki sesuatu yang berguna untuk orang lain? Tak adakah manfaat untuk orang-orang di sekitarku? Atau setidaknya sekedar niat yang baik sudah cukup?

"Apa aku harus mengikatmu?"

Ku rasakan lenganku tertarik membuatku limbung ke belakang.

Dia menemukanku.

Napasnya terengah, raut wajahnya tak seramah pertama kali aku melihatnya tadi.

Aku telah menyusahkannya untuk ke sekian kali, hanya dalam satu hari.

"Aku tak tahu masalah seberat apa yang kau pikul, dan kau juga tidak tahu kan aku harus antre untuk membelikanmu makan? Jadi habiskan dulu makananmu sebelum bunuh diri."

Eeh?!

.

* * *

.

"Mungkin karena aku anak pertama, meski mereka tak mengatakan secara gamblang, aku selalu merasa dituntut untuk menjadi yang terbaik, juga dianggap lebih mandiri dari saudaraku yang lain, bahkan di saat aku masih membutuhkan mereka untuk membimbingku."

Pada akhirnya aku menceritakan keluh kesahku kepadanya. Aku tak mudah, bahkan sangat sulit untuk membagi masalahku kepada orang lain, apalagi orang-orang terdekatku. Namun entah mengapa aku lebih mudah bercerita kepada orang yang belum terlalu ku kenal ini.

Ditemani semilir angin, seusai menyantap makanan kami di _rooftop_ , kami duduk bersebelahan, sama-sama menumpukan lengan di atas lutut yang ditekuk, dan aku terus saja membagi ceritaku. Dia tak sekalipun menyelaku sebelum aku menyelesaikannya. Dia pendengar yang baik menurutku, pengertian, dan cukup perhatian.

"Bahkan meski aku anak perempuan, adikku yang laki-laki lebih dimanjakan. Saat dia hendak ujian, orang tuaku selalu mengimingi, _ranking_ satu sampai tiga akan mendapatkan ini atau itu. Sedangkan aku yang terbiasa mendapatkan peringkat atas sejak sekolah dasar, tidak pernah dijanjikan apapun sebelumnya, atau dihadiahi sesuatu setelahnya."

"Hmm, sepertinya aku sedikit mengerti, sebagai anak pertama."

Kami masih saling berbicara tanpa melihat satu sama lain. Di depan sana hanya terlihat atap-atap gedung lain, atau bangunan yang lebih tinggi. Langit juga lumayan cerah hari ini.

"Aku juga sering disalahkan orang tuaku untuk suatu kekeliruan yang menurutku tidak fatal. Sedangkan adikku yang telah melakukan kesalahan besar sekalipun masih dapat dimaafkan. Mereka selalu membesarkan jika aku yang keliru. Akhirnya aku menyimpulkan bahwa menjadi anak yang lahir terlebih dulu, berarti tidak boleh berbuat salah. Aku baru tahu jika tuntutan untuk menjadi contoh yang baik bagi saudara, sama dengan kewajiban untuk selalu mengerjakan sesuatu dengan benar."

"Jika kau tidak menyukai takdirmu, kau tidak perlu repot menerimanya. Cukup miliki keberanian untuk mengubah nasibmu menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan."

Aku menoleh padanya. Tak kunyana dia melakukan hal yang sama. Angin menggoyangkan rambut pirangnya yang agak acak-acakan, membuatku menyadari bahwa dia cukup menawan, juga memiliki senyum yang sanggup menenangkan hati dan pikiranku barang sejenak.

"Kau tahu apa persamaan kita selain sama-sama anak pertama?"

"Apa itu, Senpai?"

"Kita sama-sama merasakan hari-hari berat di usia 23, dan itu lebih disebabkan oleh kesalahan diri sendiri. Tanpa sadar kita sendiri yang menggiring pada kepelikan itu—aku dulu dengan kebadunganku, dan kau dengan kemalasanmu."

Aku tidak akan menyangkal itu. Aku sering tidak percaya diri dan terlalu mudah menyerah. Tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang. Dia saja yang pernah menjalani hidup dengan begitu berantakan, kini memiliki kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik. Mengapa aku yang dilanda masalah tak seberat dirinya justru mudah pasrah?

"Aku punya tantangan untukmu."

" _Nee_?"

"Kita harus sering bersama, ku pikir aku tidak akan keberatan untuk selalu mendengar curhatmu. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan sampai bunuh diri, bahkan jika itu hanya niat dalam hatimu."

Lalu?

"Buat aku tidak nyaman dengan status dudaku."

Maksudnya?

EEH?!

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **20122015**

 **NARUTO** _belongs to_ **Kishimoto Masashi** _sensei_ **:)**

 **!** _gain no profit from this fanfiction_ **!** _thanks for reading_ **!** _please don't copy without permission_ **!**

* * *

 _request-by-_ _ **uknowho**_


End file.
